In Denial
by ZephryZ
Summary: A really old RonanxElesis that i had cooked up during my free time a long time ago :D


Currently uploading all of my old test stories for you guys to enjoy! Might not ever complete this story unless there's requests for it as its been a while.

* * *

"Come on girlie" she snarled at the indigo Abyss Knight, twin swords at the ready.

"It's best not to doubt the power of my Tryfing, Elesis" he too, shifted into stance, before clashing swords.

"That was intense" he reached out a hand to help the tired Saviour, but it got smacked away.

"I can stand on my own" she puffed her cheeks and stood up, and walked off, leaving him in the dust.

"Take that, _Chaos Saviour!"_ She shouted, twirling around and then leaping into the air.

"As a knight, you should not show your back to the enemy" he frowned, already in the air behind her. " _Tornado Stinger!"_

Breathing heavily, she struggled to stand. "I'm not giving up, Ronan."

"You are already tired. Let's rest for today…" he persuaded.

"I'm done when I say so. Ready yourself!" as she dashed towards the Abyss Knight once more.

 _Sigh. "Shadow Stinger."_

"I just can't win… What am I doing wrong..." she lay in bed, unable to comprehend how she would always lose to the indigo knight. Her thoughts wandered to his smiling face, always patient and polite. She felt her cheeks turn red, and tried to shake it out of herself.

"If you have enough time to think about these things, then you should have enough time to grab some rest." A thief slipped out of the shadows into her room. "Well, that's what he would say" he smirked.

"Go stalk Arme, you pervert." She threw a pillow at him, which he deftly caught.

"I would've, if he hadn't asked me to check on you." As he threw the pillow back, blocking her sight for but a moment.

Pulling it away, she saw he was gone. "Stupid vanishing thief" she muttered.

"I heard that, that's not very nice of you/" came a more familiar voice from behind the door. "May I come in?"

"What do you want?" She laid on the bed with her back facing him.

"You slept throughout lunch. I thought you might be hungry so I brought you an early dinner." The clink of the ceramic bowl cover being moved reminded Elesis of how hungry she actually was.

"I'm not eating your girlie food." she said. However, her stomach begged to differ, grumbling at the smell of hot soup.

Covering his mouth to hide his laughter, the indigo knight sat on her bed, meaning to feed her.

"I said. GO AWAY!" she pushed him away, effectively upsetting the bowl, spilling hot soup all over his arm.

"Alright then..." he cringed but cleaned up after her and bid her a hasty good night.

She wondered if it was the right thing sending him away. As much as she wanted not to, she craved for his attention and presence. Falling into a restless sleep, she felt tears rolling down her face.

"Ronan! What happened?" Arme replied in surprise as the knight entered the dining room the next morning with a bandaged arm.

"Let me take a look." as the violet mage unwrapped his bandages, revealing burn marks decorating his forearm.

"It's okay Arme." He tried to reason.

"It's not. Those aren't new, did you get them yesterday?"

"I spilt the soup on my arm on the way up to my room." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's not like you to be so careless." Lire carefully eyed both his arm and a very moody Elesis.

"Sorry for worrying you guys. But it's just a minor burn" he waved the questioning gazes from the rest of the Chasers away.

"Serves you right for eating your dinner in your room last night." Sieghart commented not looking up from the TV.

Was that his dinner? No,it couldn't have been. She shook the thought from her head. "I'm not hungry anymore. See you all for lunch." she stood up and walked out the castle doors.

"I'm not hungry… Good night." She left the hall after just one bite of her favourite roasted chicken.

Once she was out of earshot, the indigo knight piped up "Arme,could I trouble.."

"Dinner in your room again, I suppose. Here's an extra plate."

"Thanks…"

As he knocked gently on the door, she kept silent. She did not want to be caught crying, after all, she was the big strong saviour that could be counted upon.

"Hey... You left your chicken..."

"It's fine. You can have it. There's no need for you to be so polite to me. "

Despite that,she heard him try the door, and finding it unlocked, open and close followed by the sound of dishes being set on the nightstand. She opened an eye and ventured a glance at the boy, struggling to use only one arm to prepare the chicken meat for her.

"Stop being so nice! Don't you know I hate you!?" she got up and pulled the boy away from the tray.

Just then, she thought she saw the light in his eyes flicker and die out.

"Right... You do. I'm sorry, Miss Siegheart." He headed for the door and bowed courteously before closing the door on her.

She recalled the last time she had been addressed like this by him, it was when he first joined, and hadn't opened up to everyone yet. She sat on her bed once again, this time unable to control the tears falling out her eyes.

"Ronan! Focus!" Lire shouted, as she shot arrows in his direction.

He struggled to deflect them, with stray arrows tearing his shirt and cutting deeply into the skin, forcing him unto the ground.

"It's no use. Your spirit is definitely not here. Is it your arm?" the archer speculated.

"Maybe" he gripped his arm gently and muttered a quick excuse and apology before leaving.

"Elesis, you can come out now." As she turned to face a seemingly unmoving bush. "3….2….1…" as she raised her great bow and readied an arrow.

"Okay okay!" the redhead emerged from the brush, visibly dirtied and had a branch sticking out from her hair.

"What did you do?" inquired the elf, as she sat with her.

"I don't know… I just... don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"What do you want to do then?" as she groomed the redhead, removing dirt and leaves from the silky crimson hair.

"I... I don't want to do anything. I'm fine with him like that, it's none of my concern." She huffed, and stood up, ready to leave.

"If that's what you want." Said the elf, sensing that it was no longer possible to persuade the knight any further.

 _Maybe... I was too harsh... Maybe… I can change this…_

"Hey, isn't that Ronan?" "Yeah. What's he doing?" "Guys, look, its Ronan!"

As he stepped into town, he realised he was being followed by a small group of people.

"Hey pretty boy, wanna hit the town with us?" a group of girls approached him when he sat on a bench to admire the sunset.

"Sorry ladies, he's taken." A girl appeared behind them.

"Sorry Miss Elesis, we didn't realise." As they excused themselves.

He felt her sit down next to him, and he took the initiative to set at the far end of the bench away from her.

"The sun… is... pretty isn't it?" as she struggled to come up with a topic.

"Mmhmm." All he did was nod, not even bothering to look at the girl he had loved so much.

"Are you going out anywhere?" she asked.

"Maybe. Probably. Why does it matter?" he stood up and got ready to leave.

He felt a hand hold on to his wrist. "You shouldn't be touching the person you hate, leader of the Ruby Knights" he broke free and walked away without another word, leaving the girl all alone on the bench.

Tearing up, she muttered "But... but I can't stand you being this way..."

The following days passed without much incident, mainly due to the fact that Ronan had mostly kept to his room, and was rarely seen outside save for mealtimes which he would appear briefly to collect his food back to the room. Many a time, he wouldn't even come down for meals, always coming earlier or later than the rest to pick up a packed lunch.

Soon enough, an uneasy silence would form whenever they saw him, none daring to speak a word before he was out of earshot. Voices of concern were raised, with Elesis keeping the quietest of all.

"Elly, what do you think we should do?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to know. Whatever you guys do, it's none of my business anymore." She would always say, before beating a hasty retreat.

As he polished his sword, he wondered, did he make the right choice?

"I was right, wasn't I?" speaking aloud to his open window, knowing very well he was being watched.

"That depends." The thief jumped unto his windowsill, making himself comfortable.

"Go stalk Arme instead, Mister Pervert." he managed to give a slight chuckle.

"It seems you are channelling your inner Elesis. But first, I would advise you to have a look at her room." A snicker, before the thief made himself scarce as quickly as he had appeared.

 _I won't. Not anymore._ He smiled sadly, the hole in his heart growing bigger.

As he drifted off to sleep, he only could think of her.


End file.
